Everything Will Change
by klaxipro
Summary: .syncguy. smut Sync was plotting his demise, Guy was redefining "demise."


Everything will Change;;

guysync. spoilers. lemon. (slight ooc)

* * *

Flushed cheeks is what brought him into the Keterburg Hotel, its expansive double doors just beckoning him out of the cold. To be frank, Sync didn't even want to be part of this mission as he had other business to attend to but, despite his efforts to shift missions, Van ignored the boy's request to work on other things and continued onward with his paperwork.

Thus, Sync became infatuated with the warmth and the ornate rugs and the overall coziness that came with it. Figuring that now would be a time better than ever to take a break and just continue work tomorrow, Sync paced over to the front desk, eyeing the woman behind the counter suspiciously.

"I'd like a room please," His voice wavered slightly because talking to complete and utter strangers always put him on edge.

"One moment please." The girl's voice was mellow and easy to listen to and Sync felt a little calmer when she turned around and scanned through the tiny array of boxes holding room keys. She paused her search for a moment and turned around to question the emerald-haired boy, "Would you like a room with one bed or two?" It was, no matter how you looked at it, a stupid question. He was obviously by himself and wasn't exactly fat to the point where he needed two sizeable mattresses to be comfortable.

But always the one for manners around people who weren't his enemies, he spoke evenly, "Just one please, I'm here by myself." From behind his mask he could see her bustle for a room key once more.

Pulling out what seemed to be a random one, she rang up the total to four-hundred and seventy gil for one person and Sync sulkily dug in his side pouch for the allotted payment.

Sliding it across the surface and with dainty fingers she picked it up and placed it under the counter with the rest of the Inn's earnings.

"Here is your key, sir. Your room is the third one on the second floor. May you enjoy your stay." With a smile, she slightly bowed and Sync stalked off as fast as possible, not really wanting to stay around and chat with the employee of the Inn.

At first, the key took a bit of jiggling before it opened and then, inside the plush carpet and eloquent bed left Sync a bit amazed. He was so used to seeing the Church's lodgings, so to see such a luscious room made him feel like a filthy commoner, not the God General that he was.

Flopping down face-first on the bed, the scent of fresh linen wafted up and left his cheeks a bit more flushed than they were previously. It was like memories that didn't exist were floating up and hovering like a cloud of pleasure long lost. Tugging off his mask, the grooves carved into the metal reminded him of all of the people he had killed, hints of blood spatter hidden inside the dips. Even if one couldn't see it, you could feel the death surrounded from the covering.

After his mask came his shoes, kicking them of with a lot more ease than he'd expected. Tugging loose all of the dangling charms hung in various places across his body left him slightly agitated with himself for wearing such a complex outfit. Once he was free from his overcoat, robe, and charms he felt like a thousand pounds of guilt were released up from his chest.

Feeling a bit idle, he glanced out of the window, snow relentless as it always was in the quaint city. Below he could see the entrance of the hotel and the statue of someone famous or something erected so people couldn't help but take note of it.

Through the slight fog clouding up the panes he could have sworn that he saw Anise, the large entourage surrounding her made it look obvious that they were going to be spending the evening in the very same hotel as him.

He groaned outwardly and then offhandedly noted that Dist would occasionally frequent this place too; maybe he was here and they were just trying to get wind of what the God Generals were up to. Of course, if she felt it was under her discretion, Anise could easily hint to them towards their enemies whereabouts. But of course, that girl held far much more discretion than she lead on and from what Sync could tell, very rarely led them towards anything.

The green-haired male bit his lip, and then like a quick strike to the face he was reminded of the curse he had set upon the blond fool who followed the Replica like the plague. What was his name again? Whatever it was, it escaped the teen at this point.

Maybe if he was lucky, he'd be able to use the curse to his advantage, even in such a reclusive environment as this. If he was lucky he could control the man just long enough to slaughter the whole lot of them in their sleep, and then even find some form of excuse to not even be caught in the act or anything.

Chuckling to himself about his sheer wit, he pulled his mask over his face quickly, slipped his shoes on casually and then exited into the hall, hoping maybe just to give the assemblage a slight warning. He always liked a challenge and if it were to be like taking candy from a baby, then he wouldn't really enjoy the spilling of their blood, and for the love of Yulia, he really needs even that form of sick enjoyment right now.

The clamber of the elevator easing to a halt erupted from the center column in the hallway and out bled Ion's guardians and the filthy Replica. Also, beside the Replica was _him_, that blonde man who wore the pants that were seven sizes too small for him. They chuckled and Sync flattened against the wall near the door to his room. He needed to seem as inconspicuous as possible.

With the protection of hiding behind an indoor plant bursting up, they crowed into the rooms next to his, the men on the left and the women was one room after that. Ion was ushered into to the women's side though because, from what Sync could hear, Anise felt the men were incompetent and showed such in the battles they fought that day.

It must've been rough for them, whatever happened.

Sync halted himself for a moment, his heart rate pounding faster and he felt so mortified that he even thought that about the male half of his adversaries. It was just completely against the rules of war and such.

Shaking his head, Sync slinked back into his room before being noticed. As he shut the door he swore he could have heard the replica gently question the necromancer; "Jade, what are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing, my, isn't is getting late?" Came the man's quick retort and then the last of the gang was out of the hall and Sync's way.

The hours of the night pressed on and Sync wanted to wait until the sound flooding in through the wall to cease; the moment they showed signs of inactivity, he would take control of the happy-go-lucky blond and annihilate them. It wouldn't even be that hard because he was sure that the only point in which he would need to truly _force _ anything would maybe be for the necromancer; Ion needed to be safe, ultimately but Luke or whatever his name was, would be ridden from the world without much effort.

Sync scoffed at their feeble excuses for lying and other such things; it was so flimsy and easily broken. It was quite obvious just by small touches, or lack thereof, that erupted the whole act. And while Sync wasn't usually the one on the frontlines, let alone even interacting with _their_ lot, he just could assume this much during what little time was seen with them.

Then a firm rap on the door snapped Sync's reverie in half and disgruntled, he slid the mask over his features, not wanting to startle anyone who happened to be coming to bother him at this hour.

Pulling the door open slightly, the green-haired teen was a bit shocked to see the man he was planning on possessing later standing on the other side. Letting his mouth dangle open a bit, Sync coughed and regained his composure.

"What do _you_ want?" Was what the displeased greeting turned to.

With a nervous chuckle, the taller male shifted a bit and then mumbled a bit, and then fiddled his thumbs. The awkward infatuated-girl shtick was retarded-looking on the blonde.

"I was just wondering if maybe I could come in?"

Sync raised an unseen eyebrow, seriously thrown off with the sudden hope for intrusion. They both knew that they were enemies and it was even proven for sure back at Choral Castle when the retard almost figured out his identity.

"I, uh, I don't see why not." Sync's brain screeched at him, it thrashed around and begged and sobbed and questioned obnoxiously as to _why the hell_ he just did that. Letting the flaxen male come in, was like Little Red inviting the Wolf inside for tea; it was just a bit fucked up and filled with so many reasons as to why you just don't do that, that a best-selling novel could come from it.

Stepping aside a bit to hold the door open, the man walked in and then gaped a bit, obviously not knowing as to why he was there anyway.

Closing the door behind him, Sync could sense the serious tension being emitted off his person. "Hey, you, what did you need? I was kind of in the middle of something." That was so obviously a lie, but the blonde didn't know the half of it.

Already sitting down on the mattress, Sync could see the red hue creeping up from the other's neck, spreading rapidly across his face.

"My name is Guy by the way…" He said, the crimson flushing just under his eyes. The emerald-haired boy shrugged, not caring either way. "And, I'm here to just wonder, maybe, as to—as to…uh." Rolling his eyes, Sync stood akimbo, sighing a bit and then untying his mask from his face, it was causing him facial sweat and it was annoying in this scenario.

"Look, you obviously don't know what the hell you're doing so can you please just," A pause, a groping for words as to what exactly to say, calmly, without quarrel, to get this retard out of his vicinity and into his own room where he'd be completely unaware of what would happen. "Just, will you…" Guy was standing again, taking slow, steady steps toward him. "Back off and go to your own room, will you!"

Sync was blushing, he could feel the heat in his cheeks and then bit his lip, looking downward. What had gotten into him? He was acting so strangely, maybe he ate something weird or the cold snow was getting to him or maybe just the sheer tranquility that came with this inn.

Guy cocked his head and leaned down a bit, so he could be at the same level as Sync. "Are you okay?" he cooed, taunting the green-haired teen, prodding him with unsaid words.

And then, something unexplainable happened. Even if you were to threaten Sync with his life as to why he did that, he still wouldn't be able to fathom an answer. Using the balls of his feet for leverage, Sync pushed his lips in Guy's, a tender event that neither of the males saw coming.

Guy pulled back for a moment eyes wide, face growingly red and never relenting. Trying to sputter out reason or question or something, Sync leaned upward, capturing the older man's lips with his own, the words silencing, dropping to the ground like discarded toys.

There was a slight tremble against his lips and Sync pressed firmer, halting it and then bringing the man down to his level, his hands on either side of Guy's face; bracing himself. The surprising softness of Guy's lips aroused Sync, a light burning bubbling up from his belly. There was an unwritten treaty between the two, it seemed and simultaneously mouths opened slightly and tongues probed.

A beginning of a moan erupted up from Sync's throat as Guy sucked on his tongue, pulling it out of his mouth and massaging it with his own. Whimpering, Sync clutched to Guy's forearms, a shudder stroking his spine as Guy found place for his hands on the small of Sync's back, pulling the teen's lower half closer just naturally.

The green-haired boy opened his mouth wider, Guy's tongue pushing deeper and then spiraling around his own muscle. A slow and steady throbbing pressed against his stomach and Sync drew that it was most likely Guy's growing erection.

They parted, puffs of air warming Sync's cheeks as Guy panted lightly, obviously stimulated by their relations. Lowering his head to Sync's neck, Guy nipped at the skin there, creating a pattern that went from a few gentle bites, a long drawling with his tongue and then a firm suctioning, the skin being harassed feeling more excited than it ever had.

Sync trembled under Guy's intentions, the man sliding his hands around to his abdomen and then pushing the fabric up, revealing pale skin. Guy trailed upward with his ministrations of nibbling and kissing and paused at the shell of the teen's ear. Then, with his moist tongue he dragged it along sensually from the top of the skin where the shell and head meet and all the way to the lobe in which he took between his teeth and then worked at, applying a firm pressure to the nerves there.

A tautness in Sync's pants pressed against Guy's leg almost instantaneously and the man pulled back, almost shocked by the instance. His hands pulled out from the boy's shirt and he paused, unsure of how to take in the reality of the situation.

Or at least, that's what his expression read.

"G-Guy?" Sync barely managed out, his penis throbbing again, despite all of his efforts to control it. With his mouth open just slightly, Guy kissed him roughly on the mouth again, harder than the first time, with almost bruising force.

Sync pushed him back onto the bed, the comfort of thick down blankets adding a certain surrealness of the situation. Straddling the older man's hips, he kissed him again, a bit unsure as to where all of the sudden dominance came from.

Guy tugged away briefly, his eyes laden with confusion.

"You know, I barely know you right? And I can see this ending quite terribly. Are you sure?" The absurdness of the questions was softening Sync's erection.

Finding solace in the throbbing member poking through the tights Guy favored, Sync just glared and Guy took that as a yes. He shifted the boy off him, Sync plopping to the bed with an "oomph."

"Give me a second, okay?" Sync pouted, unsure what exactly the retard could be doing at a time like _this_. This was dire for both of their survivals anyhow, and the idiot just had to waltz over to the bathroom for no reason!

Sync scowled and not a second late, Guy returned, a tiny bottle of what appeared to be lotion in hand. Hovering over the teen, Guy tucked a finger under his pants, the action causing a dark hue to flicker across his face and then squirm away, gawking.

"**W**-**What are you doing!?**" Sync's voice hopped up seven octaves, almost reaching the tinkling and honestly annoying Soprano Anise had. Guy chuckled and half crawled on the bed, his right leg outstretched to balance himself.

"The obvious, of course, having sex." At the word sex, Sync flustered again and let Guy tug off his pants painstakingly slow. Underneath the polyester latex, there was no undergarments of any variety so once the cool air his Sync's member, it became erect, veins erupting up and sustaining it. Panting drew out from Sync's mouth and he felt extremely embarrassed that a stranger he barely knew already saw intimate parts of his body.

It was then that he grew terrified. Guy was dropping his pants to his ankles, showing that he too, lacked anything to protect his penis from anything. Using his teeth to pull of his gloves, he let the leather drop to the floor next to his pants.

Uncapping the lotion, he got a good amount on his hand and then something severely peculiar and foreign to Sync happened. Guy hoisted the teen's hips upward and then, with smooth precision, slid a finger inside his hole.

A cry escaped his mouth, the replica feeling completely violated. He tensed, at the foreign feeling and Guy kissed him again, almost as a sign of comfort, silently relaying to him that it would be okay. "Just try to relax, okay?" Guy's voice took on a different setting, a calm tenor creating a cloud of ease around the younger male.

Closing his eyes and pacing his breathing, Sync calmed the muscles in his body and Guy took this opportunity to slide another finger in and then scissor them, the muscles straining against the external stretching. Sync gasped at the dull pain and then turned so he could grab a fistful of bedding to smother his face in it, trying his best to ignore the searing pain spreading from his hole.

Guy then pressed upward a bit with his fingers, touching the warm flesh inside him and with one fluid motion managed to mount the boy, his cock resting at the entrance. Sync's mind was drowning in sensations that he didn't even know, and this thoughts were so scrambled when Guy pushed in without any hesitation, the throbbing now inside him as deep as it possibly could be.

He tightened due to the pain and he felt his dick soften, uncomfortable with the unfamiliar thickness filling him up. It harden again though when Guy used one of his hands to hold his hips and then the other to touch the head of his dick, a tentative touch at first and then a gentle squeeze, his hand traveling down to the base.

As he felt Sync adjust to his thickness, Guy pulled out a bit, only to slam it back in, hit a spot inside the boy to make him see stars. A moan erupted loudly from his mouth and he gasped, his nerves getting overloaded with the sexual commands to expect another thrust.

And it did come, slowly at first, the intervals between thrusts being five seconds or so and then it sped up, the initial pain wearing off and evolving into pleasure.

The feeling was raw as Sync writhed and bucked with his hips into Guy's hand which was still assisting the thrusts with well-timed pumps.

Pants and groans that sped up burst from Sync as he felt a pressure just under his stomach. It grew and grew and bubbled and pre-cum dripped from the tip of his penis. Sync could tell that Guy was getting close too, Sync could tell as he sped up, and then, with one final thrust that went as deep as it could go, burst out and filled Sync, warmth growing and spreading and just from the feeling he too, spilled his seed upon his stomach, the white stickiness hitting just below the hem of his shirt.

Guy pulled out of him with a pop, the load that he shot leaking out pooling just under Sync's hips.

"Well…" Guy started, obviously a bit unsure as to how to take in the whole situation. "This was fun and all, but I really think that sleeping with you would seem counterproductive so," Guy stared at Sync's half-naked half-lidded body, its litheness radiating off as attractiveness.

He shrugged though and Guy traipsed to the bathroom, turning the water on and probably, what Sync assumed, washing off himself. Then, with a certain stickiness absent from his penis, he tugged his pants back on his body, followed by his gloves and then his boots which had somehow gotten taken off in the beginning.

"This will be our little secret." Was the last thing Guy said before leaving Sync nude, broken-looking and wordless.

And both of them knew they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Fin.**

_Hooray for obscure couples, PWP's and my inability to write good endings. Huzzah!! This is solely dedicated to my sister though who loves this pairing to bits. Personally, I'm more of a GuyLuke kind of gal so maybe I'll write a fluffy oneshot to counteract this smutty one._

_Until next time!_


End file.
